mike_emil_game_and_videofandomcom-20200214-history
Bruno Ganz
Bruno Ganz (born 22 March 1941 – 16 February 2019) is an Swiss actor, known for his roles as Damiel in Wings of Desire and Adolf Hitler in Downfall(Der Untergang). Bruno Ganz was born in Zürich to a Swiss father (mechanic) and a northern Italian mother. He had decided to pursue an acting career by the time he entered university. He was equally drawn to stage and screen but initially enjoyed greater success in the theater. Early Life Ganz was born in Zürich to a Swiss factory worker father and a northern Italian mother. He had decided to pursue an acting career by the time he entered university. He was equally drawn to stage and screen but initially enjoyed greater success on the stage. Career Stage career Ganz made his theatrical debut in 1961 and devoted himself mainly to the stage for almost the next two decades. In 1970, he helped found the Berliner Schaubühne''ensemble and two years later performed in the Salzburg Festival premiere of Thomas Bernhard's ''Der Ignorant und der Wahnsinnige, under the direction of Claus Peymann de. The German magazine Theater heute solidified Ganz's reputation as a stage actor by pronouncing him Schauspieler des Jahres (Actor of the Year) in 1973. One of Ganz's most physically demanding stage portrayals was the title character in Peter Stein’s 2000 production of Goethe's Faust (Parts I and II); he suffered injuries during rehearsals which delayed him starting in the role.13 He also served as a speaker in classical music works, including a 1993 recording of Luigi Nono's Il canto sospeso with the Berlin Philharmonic Orchestra. Film career In 1987 Ganz first played the role of the angel Damiel in Wim Wenders's Wings of Desire. He reprised the role in Faraway, So Close! in 1993. Ganz appeared in The Reader as a Holocaust survivor and as police officer Horst Herold in The Baader Meinhof Complex, which were both nominated for the 81st Academy Awards (Best Picture and Best Foreign Language Film respectively). In 2011, he appeared as a former Stasioperator opposite Liam Neeson in Unknown. Among Ganz's later roles were the Grandfather in the literary adaptation Heidi (2015), a pseudo-scientific healer in Sally Potter's The Party (2017) and a Vergil-like figure in Lars von Trier's The House that Jack Built (2018). Ganz portrayed Adolf Hitler in Der Untergang (Downfall) (2004). after four months of researching the role. His performance was widely acclaimed by critics; The Guardian critic Rob Mackie described Ganz as “the most convincing screen Hitler yet: an old, bent, sick dictator with the shaking hands of someone with Parkinson's, alternating between rage and despair in his last days in the bunker” His performance inspired many parodies on YouTube, using video and audio from the film with humorous subtitles. In 2014, popular culture website WatchMojo.com named his performance as the best portrayal of a real-life 'bad guy' of all time, beating competition from Oscar-winning portrayals of Idi Amin by Forest Whitaker, and serial murderer Aileen Wuornos by Charlize Theron. Declining Health & Death In July 2018, Ganz cancelled his participation in the Salzburg Festival. German-speaking press reported on his declining health until it was announced that Ganz was diagnosed with colorectal cancer. He passed away in the night of the 16 February 2019 at his home in Wädenswil, according to his manager. he was burial at Friedhof Rehalp in his hometown Personal life Ganz was married to Sabine from 1965 until his death, although they were separated for a long time; they had a son named Daniel. In February 2018, doctors in Salzburg found that Ganz was suffering from intestinal cancer, and he immediately began chemotherapy. Filmography * Der Herr mit der schwarzen Melone (The Man in the Black Derby), 1960 * Chikita, 1961 * Sommergäste (Summer Guests), 1976 * Lumière, 1976 * Die Marquise von O... (The Marquise of O...), 1976 * Die Wildente (Wild Duck), 1976 * Der Amerikanische Freund (The American Friend), 1977 * Die linkshändige Frau (The Left-Handed Woman), 1977 * The Boys from Brazil, 1978 * Messer im Kopf (Knife in the Head), 1978 * Nosferatu: Phantom der Nacht (Nosferatu: the Vampyre), 1979 * Retour à la bien-aimée (Return to the Beloved), 1979 * 5% de risques, 1980 * Der Erfinder (The Inventor), 1980 * [La Dame aux camélias (The Lady of the Camellias), 1980 * La provinciale (1981) * Hands Up!, 1981 * Die Fälschung (Circle of Deceit), 1981 * Krieg und Frieden (War and Peace), 1983 * Dans la ville blanche (In the White City, directed by Alain Tanner), 1983 * Der Himmel über Berlin (Wings of Desire), 1987 * Bankomatt (1989) * Strapless, 1989 * Erfolg (Success), 1991 * La Domenica specialmente (Especially on Sunday), 1991 * The Last Days of Chez Nous, 1992 * Brandnacht (Night on Fire), 1992 * Prague, 1992 * In weiter Ferne, so nah! (Faraway, So Close!), 1993 * L'Absence (The Absence), 1994 * Saint-Ex, 1997 * Mia aioniotita kai mia mera] (Eternity and a Day) 1998 * Pane e Tulipani (Bread and Tulips), 2000 * Johann Wolfgang von Goethe: Faust, 2001 TV * Epsteins Nacht (Epstein's Night), 2002 * Behind Me - Bruno Ganz, 2002 * Luther, 2003 * The Manchurian Candidate, 2004 * Der Untergang[https://hitlerparody.fandom.com/wiki/Downfall (Downfall)], 2004 * Have No Fear: The Life of Pope John Paul II (2005) * Baruto no Gakuen (バルトの楽園; Ode an die Freude), 2006 * Vitus, 2007 * Youth Without Youth, 2007 * The Reader, 2008 * Der Baader Meinhof Komplex (The Baader Meinhof Complex), 2008 * Dust of Time (Η Σκόνη του Χρόνου), 2009 * Satte Farben vor Schwarz (Colours in the Dark), 2010 * Das Ende ist mein Anfang (The End Is My Beginning), 2010 * Unknown, 2011 * The Counselor, 2013 * Age of Uprising: The Legend of Michael Kohlhaas, 2013 * Heid, 2015 * Radegund, 2019 (Postumous replease and Final film role) Characters Roles * Adolf Hitler ** Adolf Hitler (Mirror World) ** Master Adolfred Catler ** Police Alfred Hit-Lenny (was prank of Downfall and was on Angry Birds Parodies) Gallery Master Adolfred Catler.jpg| Ganz (Hitler) as Master Adolfred Catler Mirror Adolf Hitler.png| Ganz (Hitler) as Mirror Hitler Trivia * he, along with Mike Kening, James Kening and All Cast Portrayed characters from "Downfall". * he is younger than the entire real-life Goebbels children, who were born between 1932 and 1940. In addition, Ganz was four years old when the real Adolf Hitler died. * He, along with Thomas Kretschmann (who he playing of Fegelein) portrayed characters from "Have No Fear: The Life of Pope John Paul II" * he was make homage YouTube by Downfall Parody. and any cameo members actor work of Downfall. was Mike Emil Kening is gave of homage video for him * his oldest photo. and Downfall parody was make for Justus von Dohnányi's sing of drunk Wilhelm Burgdorf. * his final role of film, with cast Martin Wuttke (who was playing of Inglourious Basterds Hitler) from Radegund(film) ** Wuttke and Ganz both was parody for Hitler in YouTube video * after he passed away. Mike was never end of his Hitler Parodies and Master Adolfred Catler series (Adolfred was Master of Heavenly). ** currently year Mike was make video for longest year ago * Mike was make of Bruno as is "Master Adolfred Catler" and Original for Name "Boss Alfred Hatler" name is not best was Alfred word. Haltler is parody trick from himself ]] Category:Characters Category:Actor Category:People Category:Europe People Category:Deceased People Category:Swiss People Category:German People Category:Deceased cast and crew Category:1940s births Category:2010s deaths Category:People from Zürich Category:Downfall (2004) cast